


light in the night

by Snowsheba



Series: thanks, dad. love, hana [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, doesn't make sense as a stand-alone unfortunately, this isn't suggestive in the least. no romance. none. i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/pseuds/Snowsheba
Summary: anonymousasked: Jack having a nightmare and Hana who slept beside him got woken up and whatever she did after she woke up is up to your imagination :)(takes place between chapters 1 and 2 of thanks, dad. love, hana)





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: hana sees a side of jack he hasn't shown anyone in years

Hana’s been traveling with him for two weeks, now, and this is the first time he’s fallen asleep before she has.

They take watches, obviously - have to, when both of them are on the run and slowly making their way to Gibraltar, all the way across the continent, with their limited transportation. 76 always takes first watch while Hana takes second, and he sleeps so lightly she’s woken him up more than once just by shifting position. Tonight, though, he’s taking second watch, and so Hana settles in in her mech, utilizing the scanners and tech available to her to make her job easier, to wait.

She doesn’t mean to fall asleep herself, but there’s something objectively comforting in being in her MEKA. She’s had to sleep, eat, and live inside of it before, whenever the giant omnic in the sea came knocking and she and her squadmates had to fight day in and day out, but she honestly doesn’t mean to. One moment, though, she’s idly staring at her HUB - and the next, she’s startled awake and 76 is twisting and turning on the ground.

He’s asleep, her scanners inform her, and she scrambles out of her mech, feet landing on the ground with a solid _thud_. There’s a small, thin sound coming out of his throat, but it doesn’t seem to be a night terror and Hana likes to think she can recognize a nightmare when she sees one. She’s military and she’s young, after all, and she kneels down beside his prone form, and the fact he hadn’t waken up despite the noise she was making was telling in and of itself.

“Seventy-six,” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder. It works, or at least he jumps at her touch and his head swivels so his eyes are presumably on her face. She can’t tell; it’s dark as hell and he has his visor on. “Are you awake?”

He grunts, which she takes as a yes, but she presses her hand on his shoulder when he tries to get up. “Relax. Everything is fine.” She hesitates before adding, “You were having a nightmare.”

He doesn’t answer her. Nor does he move, actually, and Hana merely sits as he composes himself, or collects his bearings, she’s not sure. She’s done this many a time, knows that watching and waiting is a better move than babbling when she hasn’t the faintest clue what kind of ghosts haunt 76′s step, and after a moment she takes her hand off of him and places it in her lap.

“Go to sleep, Hana,” he says finally, sitting up. His head falls to rest in his hands, and his breath comes out shuddering and slow, before he looks up. “I’ll take the watch from here.”

“Do you - “ and she falters, this isn’t a squadmate back in MEKA, this is a war-weary man who’s seen so much, but she presses on - “Do you want to talk about it?“

“No.”

An instantaneous shutdown, the word ringing with finality. She opens her mouth, then closes it. She’s not a leader here, for once, and it’s not like he’d be inclined to spill his guts to a teenager. She should just quit while she’s ahead, and so she sits back on her ankles and doesn’t move instead.

“Go sleep,” he says after a few moments of tenseness, filled only with the sound of wildlife around them, the bugs buzzing around their heads. He sounds inexplicably exhausted, but Hana isn’t about to question; night terrors are usually forgotten, but nightmares stick in the mind, at least for those who dream vividly. Whatever it is he dreamed of, he’s thinking of it now, and thus Hana sets her jaw and doesn’t move; after a moment he sighs and gives up, murmuring something under his breath that she doesn’t quite catch before he says, “You’re still growing. You need your rest.”

“So do you,” Hana replies, staunch and ready to fight on it. “My watch is not over yet, in any case.”

He - she thinks it’s a scoff at first, but no, it’s more of a huff of laughter. “Fair enough.”

She stares at him for a few long moments - watching, waiting for him to say something else. He doesn’t, and in the end she moves until she’s settled at his back, legs crossed underneath her, handgun held loosely in one of her hands. It’s not like her dreams have been any calmer than his as of late, and she’ll take what little comforts she can find in the strange new reality she lives in.

(She doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep - that her dreams don’t make her sleep restless - until 76 shakes her awake at dawn.)


End file.
